


Fireless

by Graffias



Series: Fragole e Champagne [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La famiglia di Pierre è da secoli vittima della maledizione del Fuoco, e liberarsene non è così facile come i suoi genitori pensano…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireless

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it 28-04-2009.

 

 

_Narra una leggenda che tanto, tanto tempo fa, i Quattro Elementi decisero di punire a loro modo gli uomini.  
Erano stanchi di essere sfruttati in malo modo dall’umanità, nauseati dal modo in cui gli umani li inquinavano, e allibiti dal modo in cui venivano sprecati. La soluzione era una sola: maledirli.  
Non tutti però, solo quattro presi a caso, giusto per dare l’esempio.  
Riuniti attorno alla Grande Tavola del Destino, decisero di scegliere nel modo a loro più congeniale, ovvero la morra cinese, che tipo di maledizione scagliare e contro chi.  
La maledizione scelta fu quella di legare una piccola parte di loro stessi a quattro esseri umani, in modo tale da farli soffrire le loro stesse pene. Ciò significava anche che gli uomini in questione avrebbero potuto usare i poteri dei Quattro Elementi, e per distoglierli da smanie di conquista dovettero decidere, ancora una volta con la morra cinese, che pene dar loro ogni volta che avessero usato i poteri per fare del male.  
La decisione cadde su un dolore atroce agli alluci e ai pollici.  
Fu così che scagliarono quattro anatemi contro quattro famiglie, e da quel momento in poi, di generazione in generazione, i figli maggiori divennero vittime innocenti della morra cines… ehm, di questo tragico destino.  
Essi, come detto precedentemente, hanno ognuno un potere dei Quattro Elementi, ma non possono usarli per fare del male, e se non si sposano prima del loro primo quarto di secolo divengono immortali, costretti a vagare per la Terra per sempre. Una volta sposati perdono i loro poteri, che saranno poi ereditati da loro primogeniti.  
I Quattro Elementi credevano che così facendo avrebbero spaventato gli uomini, che le vittime sarebbero servite come monito. Tuttavia, non avevano tenuto conto di una sola, piccolissima cosa: le famiglie delle vittime avrebbero tenuta segreta la maledizione.  
Insomma, non servì a niente, e i Quattro Elementi ritornarono a giocare alla morra cinese per decidere sul da farsi.  
  
Questa storia, però, non si concentra su quale fu la successiva scelta dei Quattro Elementi, ma su una delle quattro vittime in questione.  
  
Ai tempi nostri._

***

  
Non aveva voluto vederla andar via, aveva inforcato la sua bicicletta ed era corso fino alla pista ciclabile. Aveva fatto parecchi giri prima di capire quanto avesse voglia di salutarla, e ora, sudato e stremato, pedalava forte verso casa.  
Puzzava di sudore, e forse la cosa avrebbe disgustato la piccola Ellina, ma non poteva assolutamente lasciarla andar via senza salutarla.  
Frenò di colpo e per poco non cadde, e quando la vide sentì per l’ennesima volta il suo cuoricino da ottenne innamorato andare in frantumi: Ellina, con la sua deliziosa gonnellina bianca svolazzante, stava per salire in macchina e tornare dai suoi genitori.  
La bambina aveva passato l’estate dai nonni, suoi vicini di casa, mentre i genitori erano in _pausa di riflessione_. Fin dal primo momento in cui l’aveva vista aveva capito che lei sicuramente era la donna della sua vita.  
Quanti bei pomeriggi avevano passato insieme, e ora lei stava per andar via, senza nemmeno sapere cosa lui provasse per lei.  
\- Ellina! – la chiamò, agitando un braccio e lasciando cadere la bici a terra. – Volevo salutarti! –  
La bambina si allontanò dai suoi genitori, gli rivolse un timido sorriso.  
\- Pensavo che non saresti venuto… - ammise imbarazzata.  
Lui non seppe che dire, si grattò la testa.  
\- Vedi, per me è difficile, e poi volevo dirti anche… -  
\- Ellina! – la richiamò la nonna. – Sbrigati! –  
\- Scusami, ma devo andare! – gli disse mettendo su il broncio.  
\- Tornerai? – domandò speranzoso. – Magari qualche fine settimana, o per le feste… -  
\- Non lo so, - rispose alzando le spalle. – forse la prossima estate. –  
\- Come la prossima estate?! – restò sbalordito.  
La nonna la richiamò di nuovo.  
\- Mi dispiace, devo proprio andare! È stato bello giocare con te! –  
\- Ma, aspetta! – ma lei sgusciò via. – Ellina io… -  
La vide salire in macchina; lo salutò dal finestrino fino a quando non fu troppo lontana.  
Lui, invece, rimase lì, fermo a fissare come lei diventasse man mano un puntino lontano sull’asfalto che tremolava, sotto il caldo infernale di quell’estate.  
\- Io… - balbettò. – Io volevo dirti che mi piaci. – ma nessuno gli rispose, a parte lo stormire delle fronde.  
  


***

  
Se c’era una cosa che odiava, era essere svegliato da sua sorella minore. Quella piccola peste di soli sette anni adorava svegliarlo saltellando impunemente sul suo letto.  
\- Sveglia, fratellone! Sveglia! – gli urlò, facendogli venire il mal di mare.  
Aprì gli occhi e la vide saltellare gioiosa con i pugnetti chiusi.  
\- Manuela, - gemette. – sono sveglio, puoi anche smetterla di saltare, adesso. Grazie. –  
\- Allora vado a saltellare sul lettone di mamma e papà! – disse correndo via.  
Poco dopo la sentì gridare “ _Sveglia, papà! Sveglia!_ ”, e inspirando a fondo provò ad attutire le urla cacciando la testa sotto al cuscino. Tentativo inutile: sentì perfino sua sorella dire che, prima che lo svegliasse, stava nuovamente pronunciando il nome di Ellina.  
Erano passati sedici anni, ma ogni volta che una sua storia d’amore andava male e ogni volta che veniva rifiutato, puntualmente la notte sognava Ellina per un lungo periodo. Molto probabilmente questo succedeva perché nei suoi ricordi di bambino lei era rimasta perfetta: non gli aveva mai fatto alcun male, era stata il suo primo candido amore.  
Ma lei non era mai più tornata dai nonni, e la sua dichiarazione era rimasta pateticamente incompleta.  
Calciò via le coperte e andò in bagno a lavarsi prima di fare colazione.  
  
  
Da sua madre aveva _ereditato_ , se così vogliamo dire, la maledizione del Fuoco. Quella dannata, in tutti i sensi, donna aveva trovato bello che lui avesse ereditato anche i suoi occhi verdi e la sua folta chioma rossa come il fuoco, e per completare l’opera aveva deciso di chiamarlo Pierre; diceva che il nome, secondo lei, aveva assonanza con quello di Pyro degli X-Men.  
Pierre non aveva mai trovato la cosa divertente.  
Viveva ancora con i suoi genitori, insieme alle due sorelle minori: la piccola Manuela, e Diana, più piccola di lui di quattro anni. La sua vita in famiglia era scandita da una sola frase: “ _Quando ti sposerai?_ ”  
Ormai mancavano solo otto mesi al suo venticinquesimo compleanno, e se voleva una volta per tutte liberarsi dal Fuoco e non restare immortale, doveva trovare una donna da sposare.  
Le generazioni precedenti alla sua erano sempre riuscite a sposarsi prima dei venticinque anni, perché mai lui non doveva riuscirci? Cosa c’era di così difficile?  
La sua ultima ragazza l’aveva lasciato giusto un mese prima, dicendogli che aveva capito di amare ancora il suo ex. Come sempre, la parte difficile non era stata quella di affrontare la sconfitta, ma doverlo dire alla propria famiglia, che come ogni volta l’aveva accusato di non riuscire a tenersi una donna.  
Come se fosse stato facile.  
Suo padre gli aveva già presentato una sfilza di figlie di suoi colleghi, dicendogli che se andava male c’era pur sempre il divorzio, ma quello non lo consolava per niente.  
Le premure dei familiari erano asfissianti, la sua vita sentimentale era un disastro, fortuna che gli rimaneva sempre Davide, il suo migliore amico. Almeno fino a quando non confrontava le loro due vite sentimentali.  
Davide, un carismatico moro dagli occhi scuri molto più alto di lui, era l’unica persona a conoscenza del suo segreto al di fuori dai parenti; erano stati compagni di banco al liceo, avevano messo insieme la band con cui si esibivano, e adesso lavoravano insieme.  
Quando finì di vestirsi, pensò di risparmiarsi almeno per quella mattina i maldestri tentativi dei genitori di accoppiarlo ad un essere vivente qualsiasi, e preso un succo di frutta uscì velocemente da casa per recarsi in macchina al lavoro.  
Quando non studiava le sue occupazioni erano due: suonare con la band, era il chitarrista, o lavorare al negozio di articoli sportivi della famiglia di Davide.  
L’amico era il cantante e il frontman della band: Pierre certe volte trovava imbarazzante il modo in cui il ragazzo saltava e si dimenava sul palco, ma era difficile far finta di non conoscerlo continuando a suonare. Davide passava da una donna all’altra come nulla fosse, e aveva l’abitudine di chiedergli di usare i suoi poteri per cose futili, come accendergli una sigaretta; tuttavia, come amico era migliore che come fidanzato.  
Parcheggiò l’auto poco lontano dal negozio e, mentre camminava, fu raggiunto proprio da lui.  
\- Ehi, Pié! – lo salutò allegramente.  
\- Ciao, Dave. – ricambiò il saluto brontolando.  
\- Anche oggi il sole splende, tranne che su di te, noto. – lo canzonò, passandogli il sacchetto di carta con i cornetti appena comprati al bar.  
\- Credo proprio che per me non sarà mai una buona giornata, almeno fino a quando non mi sposerò! – borbottò, prima di addentare un cornetto.  
Davide spinse la porta del negozio sorridendo e lo fece entrare prima di lui.  
\- Se vuoi possiamo sempre attuare il piano B! – gli suggerì.  
\- E qual sarebbe il piano B? – domandò, posando la giacca all’attaccapanni.  
\- Andiamo in Spagna e convoliamo a giuste nozze, io e te! – e così dicendo gli soffiò un bacio con una mano.  
A Pierre andò il boccone di traverso.  
\- Dave, per carità, vorresti evitare di evocare immagini così orrende proprio mentre sto mangiando? –  
\- Non capisco cosa ci possa essere di così orrendo nel vivere con me! – ribatté l’amico sedendosi dietro il banco e avviando il proprio computer portatile. – Sono una personcina così a modo! Sono ordinato, e tu non lo sei affatto, so cucinare e fare la lavatrice, e tu non lo sai fare, e so perfino rammendare! Sono indubbiamente un uomo da sposare! –  
\- E sei anche molto modesto! – aggiunse Pierre.  
In quel momento fece capolino dal retro il padre di Davide, interrompendoli. Pierre lo salutò e poi andò a sedersi su una sedia girevole, accanto all’amico.  
\- Sono stufo di sentir parlare continuamente di matrimonio! – sibilò, accartocciando il tovagliolino del cornetto mangiato, per poi lanciarlo dentro al cestino della spazzatura.  
\- Pierre, penso che il caffè mi si sia raffreddato: potresti, per cortesia, scaldarmelo? – gli chiese, senza ascoltarlo e indicandogli un bicchierino sul banco.  
\- Certo. – Pierre prese il bicchierino e tornò a sedersi; lo strinse per qualche attimo fra le dita, fino a quando non diventò fumante, poi lo passò all’amico.  
\- Dicevo, - riprese a parlare. - sono stanco di sentir parlare di matrimonio! Ormai non so più se sperare o meno che questi otto mesi passino in fretta! –  
Davide prese una sigaretta dal pacchetto buttato sul banco e la portò alla bocca; Pierre gliel’accese automaticamente: schioccò le dita e una piccola fiammella comparve fra l’indice e il pollice, che usò a mo’ di accendino.  
\- Vedi? – rise Davide dopo la prima boccata. – Insieme siamo assolutamente perfetti: io faccio la donna viziata che dà ordini e tu l’uomo zerbino che fa qualsiasi cosa! Andiamo in Spagna! –  
\- Davide, credo che Madre Natura, sfortunatamente, abbia reso te viziato e narciso quanto ha reso me sfortunato e maledetto! Per favore, vorresti concentrarti un solo attimo su di me? – indicò se stesso.  
\- Calmati! – esclamò aprendo il browser del portatile. – Non è mica colpa mia se fai tutto quello che voglio io! –  
\- Ah, no? E di chi è la colpa? – disse sarcastico.  
\- Del mio incredibile carisma, ovviamente. – rispose serio.  
Pierre si coprì il volto con le mani.  
\- Alle volte arrivo addirittura a pensare che tu, in fondo, non voglia che io perda i poteri del Fuoco: chi ti farebbe più da accendino e fornello? –  
\- Dai! – sbuffò David, seccato. – Il giorno in cui perderai i tuoi poteri proverò indubbiamente nostalgia, e dovrò decidermi a comprare un accendino, ma come non volere che tu non divenga immortale! –  
Pierre lo fissò perplesso: c’era la fregatura, lo sentiva.  
\- Dici davvero? –  
\- Ovvio! – disse premendo invio, avviando una ricerca. – Come potrei mai accettare d’invecchiare mentre il mio migliore amico resta eternamente giovane! –  
Pierre alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Mi chiedo perché mai io continui a darti retta, e non rispondere “ _perché ho carisma_ ”, ti prego! –  
L’amico stava continuando a digitare velocemente con la sigaretta fra le dita.  
\- Comunque, sto per offrirti il piano C! – esclamò trionfante.  
\- Il solo fatto che tu abbia ideato un piano già mi terrorizza. – borbottò Pierre.  
Davide sospirò esasperato e girò il portatile verso lui.  
\- Considerando che negli ultimi tempi non ti stai dando per nulla da fare, - cominciò a spiegargli. – qualche giorno fa ti ho creato un profilo sul sito _cupidoexpressforyou.com_. Ringraziami! –  
Si ritrovò a fissare basito una pagina web bianca, blu e rosa, dove campeggiava una sua foto. Era senza parole.  
\- Credo che ti ringrazierò con un bel pugno in faccia. Come diavolo ti è saltato in mente di mettere delle mie informazioni su internet senza chiedermi il permesso?! – si avvicinò di più allo schermo per leggere cosa avesse scritto il ragazzo sul suo profilo. Adesso sì che aveva toccato il fondo.  
\- Se Maometto non va alla montagna, la montagna va da Maometto! – rispose semplicemente. – Se tu non vai dalle donne, io faccio venire le donne da te! –  
Poggiò una mano sulla fronte, non riusciva ancora a crederci.  
\- Dave, io devo ancora capire se ci sei o ci fai… Ma poi, dico, che razza di profilo hai creato? “ _Giovane ventiquattrenne innamorato della vita e della musica, sognatore dai capelli rossi, cerca giovane donna dolce, sincera e attraente_ ”? –  
\- Chiaro e sintetico, no? –  
\- Voglio morire! – sospirò sbattendo la testa sul banco.  
\- Non dirmi che non ti piace “ _sognatore_ ”, eh? Per me, uno che ha un problema come il tuo, e invece di sposarsi con la prima che passa sta ancora a pensare al suo primo amore, _è_ un sognatore. Ovvero uno che difficilmente batte chiodo. –  
\- Grazie, Dave, gentilissimo. – disse passandosi le mani sul volto.  
\- Secondo il mio modesto parere, eh? E poi, guarda, - gli indicò col mouse la foto. – ho messo una foto dove sei venuto benissimo! Cosa strana, a dire il vero: di solito non sei così fotogenico. –  
\- Sul serio, Dave, non so come ringraziarti. –  
\- Prego! È stato un piacere! – ribatté privo d’ironia. – Pierre, non puoi sempre far paragoni con quella bambina: avevi otto anni! A otto anni una donna se ti rifiuta lo fa per andare a giocare con la Barbie, ovvio che non sia traumatico! –  
\- Sono stato lasciato da una donna perché ha scoperto d’amare ancora il suo ex, da un’altra perché, diceva, si stava legando troppo a me e si sentiva soffocare, _mah_ , e da quella precedente perché si sentiva attratta dal mio miglior amico! –  
\- Mi dispiace molto per quest’ultima, Pierre, - e scosse la testa sconsolato. – anche questo è colpa del mio carisma. –  
\- A questo ormai ci sono abituato da anni! – commentò sarcastico. – Più precisamente da quando Serena della IV B ti baciò in corridoio davanti a me.  
Tornando al discorso di prima: dopo tutto quello che mi è successo, come può il mio povero inconscio non restare legato al tenero di ricordo di un primo amore così innocente? –  
\- E chi ti dice che nel frattempo Ellina non sia diventata una donnina di dubbia virtù? – incalzò Davide.  
\- Questo al mio subconscio importa poco. –  
\- Il tuo subconscio fa schifo. –  
\- Ancora una volta: grazie. –  
\- Vorresti, per cortesia, - lo pregò Davide, indicandogli il portatile. – dare almeno uno sguardo alle ragazze che hanno provato a contattarti? Questo è il piano C, Pierre, è il _piano definitivo_! Focalizza questo account, amico, ed invecchieremo insieme! –  
\- Detto così suona come una minaccia. – gemette, avvicinando la sedia girevole al banco.  
\- Su, sbrighiamoci, prima che venga qualche cliente ad interromperci! –  
Davide prese un’altra sigaretta, lui gli accese anche quella, e dopo gli aprì la pagina con le foto delle ragazze che lo avevano contattato.  
Erano dodici, ma due avevano i baffi e cinque avevano di sicuro passato la foto al Photoshop.  
Esasperato, Pierre si accese anche lui una sigaretta con uno schiocco di dita.  
\- Dave, ascolta, scegline tu una per me, mi fido dei tuoi gusti. –  
\- Ottima mossa! – si complimentò felice; Pierre alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
L’amico osservò la pagina aperta per qualche minuto, poi richiamò la sua attenzione.  
\- Che ne dici di questa, Pié? Capelli biondi corti, occhioni da cerbiatta… è una pallavolista! –  
Alla parola “ _pallavolista_ ” strabuzzò gli occhi.  
\- Dave, una pallavolista no! Sono alto 1,78, non scegliere una stangona, per cortesia! –  
\- Non sono così sprovveduto! – lo rimproverò. – Ho visto il suo profilo: è alta quanto te, tutto nella _nano-norma_. –  
\- Spiritoso. – sospirò, e con una spinta alla sedia si avvicinò a guardarla meglio. – Uhm, è carina. –  
\- Ho buongusto, _io_! – s’indicò. – Allora, che faccio? Le scrivo e le do appuntamento? –  
\- Sì, ma verrai anche tu! –  
Davide si mise una mano sulla fronte.  
\- Mi spieghi cosa mai dovrei venire a fare? Il terzo incomodo? –  
\- Non esco da solo con una perfetta sconosciuta! – protestò.  
\- Non fare la femminuccia! –  
\- Non sto facendo la femminuccia, sto facendo la persona assennata! – ribadì, punto sul vivo.  
\- Ah, sì? Mi sa, invece, che hai paura che il fantasma di Ellina venga poi a perseguitarti! Sia mai! – disse teatrale.  
\- Dave, dille di portare un’amica, ti va bene? – il ragazzo ponderò l’offerta per un attimo.  
\- Uhm, sì, direi di sì! – e iniziò a digitare soddisfatto.  
Entrò un cliente, Pierre si alzò pigramente dalla sedia e andò a servirlo.  
Davide interruppe brevemente la delicata operazione di invito per Pierre, e accese la TV per ascoltare il telegiornale come sottofondo.  
Stavano dando la notizia di un incendio doloso.  
Fu un attimo: Pierre impallidì, fu scosso da un conato di vomito e, sotto gli occhi attoniti del cliente, corse in bagno a vomitare.  
L’amico scosse la testa sconsolato.  
\- Ok, niente invito a cena: non vorrei che lì ci fosse una TV che da’ la notizia di un altro incendio. Chissà perché mi dimentico sempre che lo spreco di fuoco gli fa quest’effetto... –  
  


***

  
  
L’appuntamento con le ragazze era quella sera, Davide ne era entusiasta, lui decisamente meno.  
Entrò a casa sbuffando, sperando che almeno per quella sera i genitori gli risparmiassero le notizie sui matrimoni avvenuti di recente e sulla vita matrimoniale di tutto l’isolato. Le sue speranze purtroppo svanirono quando sentì sua madre salutarlo particolarmente contenta.  
\- Ciao, caro! Com’è andata a lavoro? –  
\- Tutto bene, mamma, come al solito. – entrò in cucina e si guardò intorno perplesso.  
Manuela era seduta a tavola, e stringeva la forchetta e il coltello facendoli sbattere allegramente sul legno; Diana aveva miracolosamente smesso per un attimo di guardare la sua soap opera preferita alla TV, e gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata maliziosa; suo padre stava facendo finta di niente in malo modo: stava leggendo il giornale al contrario.  
Annusò l’aria: c’era odore di pollo al forno con patate, il suo piatto preferito. A cosa doveva un simile onore? Per caso avevano scoperto che aveva un appuntamento? E come?  
\- Si può sapere che succede? – domandò nervoso.  
\- È meglio che tu prima ti sieda, - gli disse Diana ridendo. – potresti non reggere il colpo! –  
Si sedette rassegnato.  
\- Ok, ditemi chi altro sta per sposarsi. – sospirò, esausto.  
\- Beh, forse proprio tu. – continuò la sorella.  
Pierre alzò un sopracciglio: non capiva cosa volesse dirgli.  
\- La nipote dei vicini è venuta a far loro visita, a quanto pare si fermerà per un po’. – annunciò la madre sfornando il pollo.  
Pierre sentì la testa girargli.  
\- Ellina? – chiese balbettando.  
\- Esattamente! – esclamò raggiante Diana. – La piccola Ellina! E adesso è una donna della tua età, non è più tanto _ina_. –  
Il cuore gli arrivò in gola: Ellina era lì, finalmente l’avrebbe rivista. Chissà com’era diventata, e chissà se l’avrebbe riconosciuto, ma, soprattutto, si ricordava ancora di lui?  
\- L’avete vista? – chiese in ansia.  
\- Solo di spalle. – rispose la madre con aria delusa, mettendogli un piatto colmo di pollo e patate sotto al naso. – Mi è sembrata troppo magra, a dire il vero. – commentò imbronciata.  
La cosa non lo turbò affatto: per sua madre il concetto di magrezza era abbastanza opinabile.  
\- Sapete di preciso quanto tempo resterà qui? –  
\- Domani ci sarà di sicuro, - rispose la sorella maggiore. – però penso che dovresti approfittarne subito: perché non vai a trovarla dopo cena? –  
\- Così, subito? – disse incerto.  
\- Fratellone, - s’intromise Manuela. – hai paura? –  
\- Tu sta’ zitta, mocciosa! – la rimproverò. – E comunque stasera non posso: ho un appuntamento. –  
Gli occhi di tutti i membri della famiglia puntarono minacciosi verso di lui.  
\- Ho preso quest’appuntamento tempo fa, non posso disdire così, all’improvviso. – provò a scusarsi. Davide l’avrebbe ucciso se non si fosse presentato, poco ma sicuro.  
\- Andrò domani mattina, ok? – continuò, provando a rabbonire tutti.  
La risposta furono parecchi mugugni, e dopo di ciò ognuno si concentrò sul proprio piatto. Pierre poté finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo e immergersi nei suoi pensieri.  
  
  
Mentre si preparava in camera sua, si ritrovò più volte a spiare dalla sua finestra la probabile finestra di Ellina, per poi vergognarsi a morte.  
Davide aveva ragione, non poteva restare ancora così legato al ricordo di quella bambina: era infantile e irrazionale, anche se la colpa era soprattutto della sua sfortunata vita sentimentale.  
Era curiosissimo di rivederla, vedere com’era cresciuta, cosa faceva adesso, e se sarebbe stato finalmente il tempo di concludere la sua dichiarazione: fino a quando non avrebbe visto con i suoi occhi che Ellina non era più quella di una volta, non avrebbe cambiato idea.  
Finì di vestirsi e, con buona pace di tutta la famiglia, andò all’appuntamento a quattro.  
Davide aveva organizzato una serata al cinema, dicendogli che almeno così, se proprio andava male, avrebbero avuto qualcosa di cui parlare dopo, e tutto sommato l’aveva trovata una buona idea.  
Parcheggiò dietro al cinema e andò in cerca dell’amico; lo trovò avvolto in una spessa nuvola di dopobarba: quanto avrebbe voluto voglia di non conoscerlo.  
\- Allora, mi raccomando, - gli disse Davide. – ti voglio bello carico, _lanciafiamme_! –  
 _Lanciafiamme_ , era così che lo chiamava quando voleva provare ad esaltarlo; quando invece voleva calmarlo gli diceva di smettere di fare lo _sputafiamme_.  
\- Non so, Dave, non sono ancora del tutto convinto di quello che stiamo facendo. – brontolò.  
\- Si può sapere perché smetti di fare il sognatore quando invece ce ne sarebbe bisogno? – sbuffò. – E comunque è troppo tardi, ecco qui le ragazze! – lo vide sorridere seducente e indicargli qualcuno alle proprie spalle.  
Si voltò a guardarle, e capì che quella sarebbe stata indubbiamente una pessima serata.  
Anna, la ragazza che l’aveva contattato, fortunatamente era carina anche dal vivo; il problema era la ragazza che l’aveva accompagnata: aveva i capelli lunghi, neri e boccolosi, raccolti in una coda alta, e un paio di occhi azzurri dallo sguardo severo nascosti dietro un paio di occhiali; indossava una lunga gonna ampia che faceva risaltare ancor di più la sua altezza. Era almeno cinque centimetri più alta di lui.  
Cosa ci poteva essere di peggio al mondo che andare ad un appuntamento con una donna più alta di lui? E lo stava anche fissando malissimo.  
La sua anima l’abbandonò volando via lontano, si chiese perché mai non avesse deciso di andare a trovare Ellina quella sera stessa.  
\- Pierre, - lo richiamò Davide. – vorresti assumere un’espressione facciale più consona e comportarti da uomo? – gli sibilò, per poi spintonarlo verso le ragazze.  
\- Salve. – fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire quando le raggiunsero.  
\- Ciao! – sorrise timidamente Anna. – Sono contenta di vederti! –  
\- Anche lui è molto contento di vederti! – s’intromise Davide. – Giuro! Perdona la sua goffaggine! – Pierre gli rifilò un calcio sulla gamba.  
Si schiarì la voce.  
\- In effetti sì, mi fa piacere vederti! – le disse. – Lui è il mio amico Davide, perdona la sua baldanza! – l’amico lo guardò di traverso.  
\- Lei è la mia amica Livia! – presentò loro la ragazza. – È anche una mia compagna di squadra! –  
\- Non l’avrei mai detto. – commentò Pierre sorridendo e stringendole la mano. – Piacere! –  
\- Piacere. – ricambiò lei, secca.  
Pierre sentì per un attimo una strana sensazione, come un brivido freddo, ed era strano: essendo legato al Fuoco la sua temperatura corporea era sempre molto alta, come se avesse costantemente la febbre, difficilmente sentiva freddo.  
\- Vogliamo accomodarci alla biglietteria? – domandò Davide alle ragazze.  
\- Sì! – rispose Anna, e il ragazzo fece loro cenno di precederli.  
\- Pierre, - gli disse l’amico all’orecchio. – così non va: si respira aria da primo appuntamento fra adolescenti! Capisco che Anna sia molto carina e ispiri tenerezza, ma potresti provare ad essere più estroverso? –  
\- Estroverso per te significa fare il cascamorto, quindi no, grazie! – si sentiva ancora strano, freddo, e si rimise la giacca.  
\- Si può sapere che cos’hai? – gli chiese sorpreso l’altro. – Senti freddo? Non ti ho mai visto infreddolito… - Pierre sorrise sarcastico.  
\- Secondo me è un effetto collaterale dovuto a quella stangona lì! – indicò con un cenno del capo Livia, davanti a loro. – Da quando l’ho vista ho capito subito che non sarebbe stata una serata normale! –  
Davide osservò per qualche minuto il profilo di Livia, sembrava pensieroso, poi tornò a tormentare l’amico.  
\- Ripeto: ti voglio carico, Lanciafiamme! Qui c’è in gioco la nostra vecchiaia insieme! –  
\- Sì, va bene! – ringhiò esasperato.  
Comprati i biglietti aspettarono l’inizio della proiezione fuori dalla sala.  
Pierre non sapeva se ringraziare o meno l’amico del modo in cui stava dirigendo sapientemente i loro discorsi.  
\- Modestamente, io e Pierre, ogni volta che suoniamo riempiamo i locali! La nostra band è molto forte! –  
\- Modestamente. – sottolineò ironico Pierre.  
\- Suonate dei pezzi vostri? – domandò incuriosita Anna.  
\- Purtroppo no! - ammise deluso Davide. – Siamo una cover band, ma io e Pierre abbiamo dei pezzi tutti nostri nel cassetto. – e ammiccò verso di lui posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Verissimo. – mentì lui, con la voglia di sprofondare sottoterra.  
\- Io, invece, preferisco la musica classica. – disse Livia.  
Pierre si voltò verso di lei, chissà perché ma se l’aspettava.  
\- Davvero? – le domandò. – Suoni anche tu qualcosa? –  
\- Suono il violino. –  
\- Bello. – disse, con purtroppo un tono che risultò involontariamente sarcastico. – E da quanto tempo? –  
\- Da quando avevo dieci anni. – lo stava nuovamente fissando con gli occhi stretti.  
\- Interessante. – commentò; decise che quella ragazza proprio non riusciva a soffrirla.  
Davide notò invece come Livia stesse sbuffando per il caldo, e al contrario di Pierre s’era tolta la giacca. Inspirò a fondo.  
\- Il film sta per iniziare, entriamo? –  
  
  
Davide decisamente non lo stava aiutando: invece di sedersi casualmente fra lui e Livia, aveva lasciato che la ragazza si sedesse proprio accanto a lui, sedendosi così a fianco ad Anna. Certo, aveva Anna alla sua sinistra, però alla sua destra c’era Livia.  
A costo di sembrare un ragazzino si munì di pop corn da sgranocchiare durante il film, o avrebbe finito col farsi sanguinare tutte le dita a via di mangiucchiarsi nervosamente le unghie e le pellicine. Peccato che fosse andato a comprarli proprio a proiezione iniziata.  
\- Ti sei perso una bella scena. – gli sussurrò secca Livia.  
\- Sai com’è, a via di chiacchierare avevo dimenticato di comprarmi i pop corn. Non riesco a vedere un film senza di loro. Vuoi? – glieli porse.  
\- No, grazie. – gli rispose senza guardarlo. – Anche se devo dire che, al cinema, la cosa che m’infastidisce di più dopo quelli che si alzano nel bel mezzo della proiezione, è sentir sgranocchiare. – Pierre serrò la mascella.  
\- Scusami, - le sorrise angelico, mettendole in mano i pop corn. – devo andare in bagno, puoi tenermeli? Grazie. – si alzò avendo cura di passarle davanti per disturbarle la visione, e fece finta di andare in bagno imprecando.  
Davide osservò la scena ridendo, e con nonchalance mise un braccio sulla testiera della poltroncina di Anna.  
\- Bel film, vero? – le disse sorridendo. – È molto intrigante! –  
  
  
Dopo il film l’amico insisté per andare a mangiare qualcosa di dolce tutti insieme. Seduti dentro ad una creperia, sempre il solito Davide, provò ad animare l’atmosfera parlando del film.  
\- Allora ragazze, siete soddisfatte della visione? –  
\- Oh, sì, molto! – rispose Anna, con gli occhi ancora lucidi di commozione; sicuramente stava ricordando la scena finale.  
\- Uhm, sì. – disse Livia. – Un bel film tutto sommato, anche se preferisco guardare i film in lingua originale, con i sottotitoli. –  
\- Io invece _detesto_ guardare i film con i sottotitoli. – intervenne Pierre, con fin troppa enfasi. – I sottotitoli mi distraggono, non riesco a seguire bene la trama. –  
\- È un peccato, - osservò la ragazza incrociando le braccia al petto. – si perdono le battute migliori: non sempre gli adattamenti sono all’altezza dell’originale. –  
\- Eh, sì, mia colpa, mia grandissima colpa! – esclamò lui, bevendo poi un lungo sorso di birra.  
\- Perché domani sera non venite a sentirci suonare? – le invitò Davide, sorridendo seducente.  
Pierre si voltò a guardarlo con gli occhi sbarrati: come poteva fargli questo? Non avvertiva le onde negative che quella pallavolista da quattro soldi emanava in sua direzione?  
\- Con molto piacere! – accettò Anna, e fu la volta di Livia di girarsi a guardare stupita l’amica.  
Davide sorrise sornione e, non visto, urtò di proposito il suo bicchiere colmo d’acqua per farlo rovesciare sul tavolo.  
\- Ops! – esclamò dispiaciuto, prendendo un tovagliolo per provare a tamponare l’acqua. – Che sbadato! Vi siete bagnate, ragazze? –  
Improvvisamente Livia impallidì e si mise una mano sulla bocca.  
\- Livia, stai male? – le domandò preoccupata l’amica, ma per tutta risposta quella si alzò e corse in bagno, molto probabilmente a vomitare. Anna la seguì, scusandosi con loro.  
\- Chissà cosa l’è preso. – commentò Pierre con aria fintamente dispiaciuta, prendendo soddisfatto un grosso boccone di dolce.  
\- Piuttosto mi domando quando la smetterete tu e Livia di comportarvi come cane e gatto! – gli disse, giocherellando col bordo del bicchiere vuoto. – Stai dando una pessima immagine di te, ti stai comportando come un bambino, sputafiamme! –  
\- Non posso farci nulla: quella donna m’ispira solo una profonda antipatia! – parlò a bocca piena.  
\- Che strano! – sorrise Davide.  
\- E comunque tu non ti stai comportando per nulla da amico: è tutta la serata che non fai altro che provarci con Anna! Ma non l’avevi scelta per me? –  
\- Credimi, amico, quella donna non fa per te: insieme potreste solo arrivare al coma diabetico! Ho fallito, mi dispiace! – concluse teatrale.  
\- Di' piuttosto che la colpa è del tuo carisma! – sospirò stanco.  
\- Forse… - ammise alzando le spalle; poi prese il bicchiere in mano e lo fissò soddisfatto.  
– Che _spreco_! – sussurrò ironicamente a se stesso.  
  


***

  
  
La serata era stata a dir poco infernale.  
Fortunatamente, o sfortunatamente, Livia si era ripresa subito, ma restava il fatto che per l’ennesima volta aveva fallito: niente donna adatta a lui.  
Sconsolato, dopo i saluti finali, aveva guidato fino a casa sua perso nei suoi pensieri, provando a costruire un discorso con cui presentarsi il giorno dopo ad Ellina.  
Sbadigliando si fermò davanti casa, e prima di rientrare si fermò a fissare sognante la casa dei nonni del suo primo amore.  
\- Si può sapere cosa ci fai tu qui? – Una voce che aveva imparato a mal sopportare lo riportò improvvisamente alla realtà. Sbarrò gli occhi e si volto verso di lei stupefatto.  
\- No, Livia, cosa ci fai _tu_ , qui! – le disse sorpreso.  
Lei sospirò seccata e prese delle chiavi dalla tasca, mostrandogliele.  
\- Qui ci vivono i miei nonni, sono loro ospite in questi giorni. –  
Pierre si sentì morire. Non aveva senso. Non poteva essere vero, assolutamente.  
\- Io vivo nella casa accanto. – le disse, e deglutì indicandole la propria casa.  
Lei rise, forse isterica.  
\- Cosa?! Tu sei… tu sei… sei lo stesso Pierre con cui ho giocato una volta da bambina? -  
\- Eh, direi di sì. – farfugliò incerto. – Ma tu non puoi essere Ellina, ti chiami Livia… - straparlò, con la vista leggermente annebbiata.  
\- Quand’ero bambina i miei nonni mi chiamavano così, un vezzeggiativo derivato dalla mia iniziale! – sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo. – Se ci ripenso… che odio! – mise le chiavi nella toppa.  
\- Ma sei _così_ diversa! – balbettò, ancora incredulo.  
\- Beh, - osservò lei, sarcastica. – il tempo non è stato generoso neanche con te! –  
Per Pierre fu troppo: tornò in sé e rientrò a casa furioso. Senza salutarla.  
Il mondo era davvero un brutto posto, adesso ne aveva la conferma.  
  


***

  
  
Davide non riusciva a smettere di ridere: era riverso a testa in giù e sbatteva i pugni sul banco, incapace di trattenersi.  
\- Dave, se sei davvero mio amico non dovresti ridere delle mie disgrazie! – l’accusò, continuando a fare l’inventario.  
\- Sono anni, secoli che non fai altro che dire “ _Ellina di qua, Ellina di là_ ”, - rise l’amico, asciugandosi le lacrime. – e adesso hai scoperto che è diventata Livia, una vipera pallavolista più alta di te di una spanna! Oddio! – gemette, ritornando a ridere.  
\- Una spanna! Non esageriamo, adesso! – bofonchiò. – Saranno al massimo cinque-sei centimetri di differenza! – gesticolò nervoso.  
\- E cosa pensi di fare, adesso? – gli domandò, provando a darsi un tono.  
\- Sto pensando seriamente al piano D. – rispose, sottolineando più volte con forza una parola.  
\- Ovvero? –  
\- Suicidarmi! – sibilò.  
\- Ma non puoi! – protestò serio. – Stasera abbiamo un live! Le ragazze verranno a sentirci! –  
\- Grazie per avermi offerto un _valido_ motivo per non farlo! –  
\- Andiamo, Pié! Sono sicuro che in qualche modo riuscirai a farcela! – ma lui gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica. – Sono sicuro che troverai in tempo la donna che ti aiuterà a sciogliere la maledizione! –  
\- Non so nemmeno perché mai proprio io devo essere legato al Fuoco! – disse furioso, lanciando gli appunti sul banco. – Non c’è niente in me che possa far pensare al Fuoco, sono uno degli esseri umani più pigri, deboli e fiacchi che siano mai esistiti sulla Terra!  
Che cos’ho da spartire col Fuoco? Non lo voglio nella mia vita! – e inconsapevolmente fece partire dalle proprie dita una fiammata che bruciacchiò la maglietta di Davide.  
\- Pierre, per l’amor di Dio, stai attento! – gli urlò, spegnendo il fuoco con uno straccio. – Ogni volta che ti comporti come una donna isterica finisci per bruciare qualcosa o qualcuno! – si voltò verso l’amico e lo vide a terra dolorante: stava imprecando indeciso se stringersi gli alluci o i pollici.  
\- Ah! – gli disse sorpreso. – Mi dimentico sempre dell’altro effetto collaterale. –  
\- Taci! – gemette, provando a togliersi in fretta le scarpe, ma il dolore ai pollici non gli permise di sciogliere facilmente le stringhe.  
\- Lasciatelo dire: sei ridicolo quando fai così, amico! –  
\- Non m’interessa! – gridò delirante.  
\- E comunque, volente o nolente, questa sera tu suonerai con me! E basta! –  
  


***

  
  
Stavano già suonando da un quarto d’ora quando Livia ed Anna entrarono nel locale.  
Fino a quel momento tutto era stato meraviglioso: erano nel suo locale preferito, aveva bevuto la sua birra preferita, avevano eseguito i pezzi in modo discreto e, meraviglia delle meraviglie, Davide non aveva fatto nessuna movenza troppo ambigua.  
Vedere Livia e stonare clamorosamente fu un tutt’uno. Avrebbe voluto sapere perché mai quella ragazza gli facesse un effetto simile. Lo stava fissando da dietro quegli occhiali di cellulosa da mestrina, con dei jeans chiari che le fasciavano le gambe troppo lunghe, per i suoi gusti.  
Finita l’esibizione seguì di malavoglia Davide fino al tavolo delle ragazze.  
\- Siete stati fantastici! – disse eccitata Anna verso Davide.  
\- Grazie, cara! – ed ostentò un sorriso seducente che Pierre aveva cominciato ad odiare. - Permettimi di dirti che stasera ti trovo particolarmente bella! Questa maglietta ti dona. – la ragazza arrossì e abbozzò un sorriso. Pierre decise di affogare il probabile coma diabetico nelle patatine fritte.  
Livia era taciturna, anche se la cosa non lo dispiaceva affatto, non aveva neanche rivolto loro un complimento.  
\- La nostra esibizione non ti è piaciuta? – le domandò, guardandola negli occhi, quasi in segno di sfida.  
\- Semplicemente non è il mio genere. – rispose asciutta.  
\- Già, è vero, - sospirò. – a te piace la musica classica. – In quel momento arrivò il piatto di patatine che aveva ordinato, insieme al ketchup.  
\- E a te, a quanto pare, piace rovinarti il fegato. – ribatté lei.  
\- Non mangi patatine? – disse fintamente sorpreso.  
\- Non mangio frittura: se voglio continuare a giocare devo mantenermi in forma. – rispose acida.  
\- Uh, capisco! – annuì, fintamente dispiaciuto. – Peccato, avrei voluto poterne offrire anche a te! Anna? – si rivolse all’altra ragazza. – Vuoi favorire? – la povera ragazza stava per rispondere di “ _sì_ ” con slancio, ma Livia le rivolse un’occhiata torva.  
\- Ehm, una sola, giusto perché mi stai tentando! – e timidamente ne prese una.  
Si rivolse nuovamente a Livia.  
\- Vedi? In fondo uno strappo alla regola ogni tanto si può fare! – lei lo fissò stringendo gli occhi; lui intinse una patatina nel ketchup e la mangiò soddisfatto.  
Pierre notò che Davide si stava guardando intorno come in cerca di uno spunto, e non era da lui: era un uomo d’azione, difficilmente pianificava qualcosa. Gli vide riempire un bicchiere d’acqua, e anche questa era una cosa strana, considerando che dopo le esibizioni lui beveva solo alcolici. Inspirò a fondo e scrollò la testa: per quella sera ne aveva abbastanza di stranezze e, qualsiasi cosa l’amico avesse avuto in mente, prima o poi gliel’avrebbe confidata.  
Poco dopo sentì un odore strano; all’erta annusò più volte l’aria, e la solita sensazione di nausea gli diede la conferma: qualcosa stava bruciando. Si voltò verso l’amico e vide che la giacca della ragazza seduta al tavolo accanto, posata proprio dietro Davide, stava fumando.  
Provò a trattenere il conato di vomito che subito lo colse, e si alzò immediatamente per provare in qualche modo a spingere il Fuoco a spegnersi subito, sia per il bene della proprietaria della giacca, sia per il suo di bene: non aveva proprio voglia di finire in bagno a vomitare un intero piatto di patatine.  
Sotto gli occhi attoniti degli altri fece un brusco cenno della mano verso la piccola fiamma appiccata sulla giacca, e restò incredulo quando vide il bicchiere che Davide aveva posato proprio sull’orlo del tavolo rovesciarsi da solo. Senza che nessuno l’urtasse. E l’acqua, invece di cadere immediatamente verso il basso, fece un volo un po’ più lungo, finendo sulla giacca bruciata.  
La nausea finì, ma sentiva ancora girargli la testa: qualcuno accanto a lui aveva i poteri dell’Acqua.  
Si girò lentamente verso le ragazze, e come previsto trovò una di loro con ancora la mano alzata verso il bicchiere. E lo stava fissando basita, perché anche lei aveva notato il suo gesto e la sua nausea.  
Livia.  
Boccheggiò.  
\- Tu?! – urlarono all’unisono.  
\- Cielo, - esclamò la proprietaria della giacca. – non so come ringraziarvi! Non mi ero nemmeno accorta! Com’è potuto accadere una cosa simile? –  
\- Forse qualcuno passando avrà fatto cadere distrattamente una cicca. Capita! – rispose prontamente Davide, con un sorriso particolarmente radioso. – Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere? – colse la palla al balzo. Pierre vide che l’amico nascondeva un accendino dietro la schiena. Per un attimo non vide più nulla, era troppo.  
\- Dave! – gli ringhiò all’orecchio. – Hai appiccato tu fuoco alla giacca? Che diamine ti è saltato in testa? –  
\- Ci risiamo! – mormorò l’amico. – Non capisci mai quand’è il caso di ringraziarmi! –  
\- Come potrei ringraziarti di essere un piromane?! – per tutta risposta il ragazzo si schiarì la voce indicandogli con un cenno della testa Livia.  
La ragazza lo stava guardando stranita almeno quanto lui, e con dei cenni gli fece capire di non dire nulla. Era meglio tacere, per il momento: Anna di sicuro non sapeva del segreto di Livia.  
Tornò a sedersi; provando a bere si accorse di tremare appena. Non osava guardare Livia, nemmeno di sottecchi, nonostante stessero nascendo in lui numerosi interrogativi da sciogliere con urgenza.  
Il mondo era enorme, com’era possibile che due maledetti dai Quattro Elementi fossero così vicini? E come mai da piccolo non aveva avvertito le stesse sensazioni strane accanto a Livia? Ora tutto quadrava, del resto l’Acqua spegneva il Fuoco.  
Davide era al banco, stava ancora provando ad ottenere il numero di telefono della sua vittima, mentre Anna stava inutilmente provando ad iniziare un discorso, per rompere la strana atmosfera che adesso aleggiava al tavolo.  
Quando Davide tornò a sedersi, si accomodò scomposto con un sorriso smagliante.  
\- Serata meravigliosa, non trovate? – Pierre lo guardò privo d’espressione.  
\- Prima o poi ti ammazzerò. – gli sussurrò, ma il ragazzo non rispose, piuttosto provò, come sempre, a ravvivare la conversazione, con più successo di Anna.  
Livia tacque per tutto il resto della serata, Pierre riuscì ogni tanto a biascicare qualche parola. Anna sembrò dimenticare l’accaduto, anche grazie al carisma di Davide: questa volta Pierre dovette dargliene atto.  
Erano quasi le due di notte quando decisero di tornare a casa, ma sulla porta si resero conto che aveva iniziato a piovere a dirotto. Pierre odiava la pioggia, odiava l’acqua.  
Per non correre il rischio che gli strumenti si rovinassero decisero di lasciarli al locale, per quella sera, tornando a riprenderli il giorno dopo, ma Pierre non avrebbe mai immaginato cos’altro aveva architettato l’amico.  
\- Pierre, - gli disse. – Anna ha l’auto proprio qui dietro l’angolo, torno a casa con lei. Potresti accompagnare tu Livia a casa? Grazie! – detto questo coprì Anna e se stesso con la propria giacca e uscì di corsa dal locale, lasciando lui e Livia a fissarsi imbarazzati.  
Si grattò il collo cercando qualcosa da dire.  
\- Beh, - cominciò. – la mia auto non è proprio così vicina… -  
\- Andiamo bene. – commentò lei, sarcastica.  
\- …e non ho neanche un ombrello. –  
\- _Che strano_ , nemmeno io. – incalzò, stringendo le braccia al petto.  
\- Che sfortuna! – ridacchiò isterico. – Proviamo a fare una corsetta fino all’auto? – propose; lei si morse un labbro, ci pensò su per un attimo.  
\- Va bene. –  
Si coprirono alla meglio con le giacche sulla testa e uscirono. Livia lo seguì stando al passo, ma dopo un po’ gli urlò di fermarsi.  
\- Mettiamoci sotto quel portone e aspettiamo che smetta di diluviare! O prima di arrivare alla tua stramaledettissima auto prenderemo un malanno! – Pierre sospirò esasperato e l’accontentò.  
Erano _già_ zuppi, a dire il vero, ma lui provò a tenere quella considerazione per sé: temeva che Livia l’avrebbe sbranato vivo.  
Si strinse nelle spalle e mise le mani in tasca; provò a concentrarsi su se stesso per alzare la sua temperatura corporea, per asciugarsi presto. Di sottecchi guardò gli stivali della ragazza: sulle punte cadevano delle gocce d’acqua direttamente dalla camicetta. Stava tremando dal freddo.  
\- Dammi la mano. – le disse sospirando.  
\- Eh? – lui non capì se l’avesse preso per pazzo o se piuttosto lo scroscio dell’acqua avesse coperto la sua voce e non l’avesse sentito.  
\- Dammi la mano! – ripeté. Lo fissò stringendo gli occhi: decisamente l’aveva preso per pazzo.  
\- E perché mai dovrei? –  
\- Perché l’Acqua col Fuoco bolle! Stai tremando: dammi la mano e non fare storie! – lei sbuffò e, guardando imperterrita davanti a lei, gli porse una mano.  
Non appena gliela strinse sentì un brivido freddo arrivargli dritto al cuore, come l’altra volta; stavolta, però, sapeva cosa fosse a scatenarlo, e imponendosi di restare calmo provò a domare l’Acqua. Come un incendio che non teme delle secchiate d’acqua, il suo essere prevalse esultante sui brividi, e rilassandosi provò ad inondare Livia dello stesso piacevole tepore che sentiva. Poco dopo notò che lei aveva abbandonato il broncio e il suo volto era disteso. Gli sembrò perfino più carina.  
\- Come ti è venuto in mente di fare questo? – gli domandò sollevando appena la mano, che lui continuava a stringere, per indicargli la loro stretta.  
\- Quando ci siamo incontrati davanti al cinema, - spiegò. – e tu mi hai stretto la mano, ho avuto la sensazione di “ _raffreddarmi_ ”: ho pensato potesse valere anche al contrario. – concluse alzando le spalle.  
\- Vero, - assentì. – è successo anche a me: quella volta ho cominciato a sentire molto caldo. – e subito dopo calò il silenzio.  
Pierre non sapeva se fosse giunto o meno il momento di parlare del problema che avevano in comune, tuttavia decise di provarci. Tirò su col naso.  
\- Quando compirai venticinque anni? – esordì.  
\- Fra tredici mesi. Tu? –  
\- Fra otto mesi. Hai intenzione di sposarti? –  
\- Ovvio. Tu? –  
\- Anch’io. –  
Stavano parlando continuando a non guardarsi; Pierre si chiese se fosse il caso di parlare delle condizioni meteorologiche, giusto per avere una conversazione più costruttiva.  
\- Quando eravamo piccoli non ho mai avuto delle sensazioni strane, accanto a te. – le disse distrattamente. Lei, con la mano libera, si tolse gli occhiali e li assicurò con un’asta alla scollatura della camicetta.  
\- Neanch’io, penso perché eravamo ancora piccoli, pensavamo di più a giocare che ad altro… -  
Si guardò per parecchi minuti la punta delle scarpe, prima di dire la frase che da anni gli era rimasta in gola.  
\- Veramente io, a quel tempo, ero più concentrato sul fatto che tu mi piacessi. – si voltò verso di lui con le sopracciglia alzate.  
\- Cosa? – lui sbuffò.  
\- Cosa c’è di così strano? –  
\- Non ti ho sentito! – disse lei scuotendo la testa; ok, stavolta la colpa era stata del rumore della pioggia.  
\- Ho detto che all’epoca mi piacevi! – e vergognandosi a morte si appoggiò di spalle al portone.  
\- Ah. – fu tutto ciò che disse lei, distogliendo subito lo sguardo.  
\- Sai, - continuò lui. – prima che tu tornassi dai tuoi ho provato in mille modi a dirti cosa provassi per te, ma fino alla fine non ci sono riuscito. –  
\- Era questo che volevi dirmi il giorno della partenza? –  
\- Sì. – confessò.  
Forse adesso gli avrebbe detto che anche lei era stata cotta di lui.  
\- Non l’avrei mai immaginato, sai? – gli disse. – Ad esser sinceri non ho mai pensato a te come ad un fidanzatino. –  
Ma anche no.  
Scoppiò a ridere, una risata liberatoria.  
\- Perché ridi? – si sorprese lei.  
\- Ammetterai che è buffo essere rifiutati a distanza di così tanto tempo! –  
\- In effetti sì! – rise anche lei.  
\- Adesso siamo più consapevoli dei nostri poteri, rispetto ad allora, intendo. – continuò il discorso lei. – Penso sia per questo che fino adesso non abbiamo fatto altro che scontrarci su qualunque cosa. –  
\- Beh, Acqua e Fuoco sono gli opposti. – affermò lui.  
\- Però si compensano. – aggiunse lei. – Non credo che ci possa essere Acqua senza Fuoco, o Fuoco senza Acqua. Prendi questo, - con un cenno della testa gli indicò le loro mani, ancora intrecciate. – in questo caso il Fuoco mi ha aiutata. –  
\- Su questo hai ragione. – ammise.  
\- E penso anche che, se tu lasciassi da parte il risentimento che ti fa provare la tua essenza, riusciresti a vedere in me la piccola donna che ero anche allora. Non credo di essere così tanto cambiata! – rise apertamente senza guardarlo.  
La guardò, notando quanto fosse più bello il suo viso senza la solita espressione severa, e notò che al contrario di lui la pioggia la rendeva di buon umore. Si accorse in quel momento che l’Acqua la faceva in qualche modo risplendere.  
Improvvisamente si aprì di scatto il portone a cui era appoggiato, quasi cadde rovinosamente a terra. Livia lo tirò verso sé con entrambe le mani: si ritrovarono a pochi centimetri di distanza, e le guance di lei avvamparono.  
Dal portone uscì un vecchietto con un vecchio ombrello nero, che non si curò di loro. Pierre lo guardò imbarazzato e, stranamente, contrariato.  
\- Per poco non cadevo! – gli urlò isterico. – Si può sapere dove crede di andare lei a quest’ora e con questa pioggia? – il vecchietto lo guardò irritato.  
\- Giovanotto, saranno pure fatti miei! – gli gridò di rimando agitando l’ombrello, e borbottando andò via.  
Livia ridacchiò, lo stava ancora sostenendo. In quel momento Pierre si accorse che, nonostante fossero così vicini, il suo cervello aveva dimenticato i centimetri di differenza d’altezza che c’erano fra loro due. _Strano_.  
\- Forse è meglio che mi tieni per una sola mano, - le disse. – hai le guance rosse, ti stai surriscaldando. – e si schiarì la voce.  
\- Hai ragione, - distolse lo sguardo e lasciò una presa. – anche se quando sei quasi caduto sei diventato più caldo. –  
\- Davvero? – disse sorpreso. – Non me n’ero accorto. –  
Stava per calare di nuovo il silenzio, lo sentiva, doveva fare qualcosa.  
\- Guarda, - notò lui solo allora. - ha smesso di piovere, andiamo? –  
\- Sì. – e gli lasciò la mano.  
Camminarono l’uno accanto all’altra, senza dirsi una parola. Tenendo le mani in tasca, Pierre notò come improvvisamente gli mancasse la strana sensazione di dominio, quanto equilibrio, che gli aveva dato stringerle la mano. Si domandò distrattamente se avrebbe mai provato la stessa sensazione con un maledetto della Terra o dell’Aria.  
Salirono in macchina ancora silenziosi; lui accese l’autoradio, e ad ogni semaforo rosso si voltò a guardare non visto come lei giocasse a picchiettare le gocce cadute sull’altra parte del finestrino.  
Arrivati a casa la fece scendere davanti al cancello.  
\- Buonanotte. – gli disse, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia per poi aprire velocemente lo sportello.  
\- Buonanotte. – riuscì a malapena a dirle poco prima che lei sgusciasse via.  
Era sceso qualcosa di impercettibile ed irreale intorno a loro, e non era sicuro di voler capire cosa.  
  


***

  
  
Avrebbe voluto uccidere Davide quando gli disse che fin da subito aveva avuto qualche sospetto su Livia, e ancora adesso se ripensava a lui si ritrovava a stringere i denti furioso.  
Gli faceva uno strano effetto sapere di avere un altro maledetto così vicino a lui: sentiva l’esigenza di parlare con Livia, condividere con lei le preoccupazioni che ne derivavano, sapere come aveva mantenuto il segreto e se ciò le era costato molto. Aveva anche voglia di sapere come lei si rapportasse con l’Acqua, quanto si sentisse legata ad essa.  
Profondamente imbarazzato aveva bussato alla porta dei suoi nonni, dopo essersi preparato per ore un discorso davanti allo specchio, ma purtroppo non l’aveva trovata: era agli allenamenti con la squadra.  
Aveva deciso così di lasciare un biglietto col suo numero alla nonna, dove le diceva che voleva parlarle. Lei non l’aveva chiamato, gli mandato un sms: “ _Cosa vuoi?_ ”  
“ _Ciao anche a te! Volevo solo parlare con te della maledizione, posso?_ ” Gli aveva risposto di sì, dandogli però appuntamento di fronte al porto.  
Lui odiava il mare: quella sterminata massa d’acqua lo inquietava, d’estate si rifugiava in montagna, ma capì che la ragazza voleva _giocare_ sul suo territorio, e decise di assecondarla.  
Si recò all’appuntamento imprecando in tutte le lingue conosciute e non, e sceso dall’auto richiuse con troppa forza lo sportello. Si strinse nelle spalle e rialzò il bavero della giacca fissando irrequieto le onde: sentì un’inspiegabile istinto piromane investirlo.  
La vide seduta su una panchina, i capelli al vento e gli occhi luminosi. Quell’immagine gli fece sciogliere le spalle e il cuore, si domandò se anche lui emanasse quello strano fascino quando giocava con la fiamma di una candela.  
\- Ciao. – la salutò sedendosi a fianco a lei.  
\- Ciao! – ricambiò radiosa.  
\- Lo so che hai voluto incontrarmi qui di proposito. – mugugnò. Lei rise.  
\- Non sapevo cosa aspettarmi da te! Chiamala autodifesa! Comunque, di cosa volevi parlarmi?... E smettila di tremare! – lo rimproverò, fissandolo sconcerta.  
\- Non ci riesco! – accavallò le gambe e si mise a braccia conserte, come per auto consolarsi. – C’è troppa acqua! – lei rise di nuovo, e senza chiedergli il permesso gli prese una mano fra le sue.  
Subito qualcosa di freddo e fluido investì il suo corpo, arrivandogli dritto al cuore; era come se il suo cuore fosse una piccola fiammella ribelle circondata da alte mura d’acqua: era una battaglia persa, lo faceva arrabbiare, ma nell’impeto delle onde che lo circondavano riconobbe anche il suo di impeto, alle volte distruttivo, altre necessariamente vitale. Sentì di nuovo quella sensazione di dominio e di equilibrio insieme che aveva sentito l’altra sera, solo che questa volta lui era dall’altra parte, e non gli dispiaceva.  
\- Va meglio? – gli chiese sorridendo.  
\- Sì, grazie. – lasciò che continuasse a stringergli la mano. – Hai mai pensato che l’Acqua non faccia per te? – decise di domandarle.  
\- In che senso? – alzò un sopracciglio perplessa.  
\- Non so… Personalmente certe volte non riesco a sentirmi in sintonia col Fuoco, non capisco cosa c’entri con me. –  
\- Non pensi che sia normale? In fondo il Fuoco è puro istinto, è normale essere irrequieti. E poi tu sei fin troppo _sognatore_! – e rise, guardando le onde con espressione persa. – I sognatori sono impetuosi e passionali, no? – constatò.  
\- Forse. O forse sono semplicemente paranoico. –  
\- Anche! – annuì, ironica e divertita. – Gli Elementi a cui siamo legati non sono qualcosa a sé stante, siamo noi, capisci? Anche quando il legame sarà sciolto essi vivranno in noi: sono parte del nostro temperamento, molto più di uno specchio in cui rivederci. Non devi sentirti indegno del messaggio che dovresti portare. –  
\- Non mi sento indegno! Stiamo parlando di una maledizione, di una mera fregatura! – ribatté nervoso.  
\- Ricordo che anche quand’eravamo piccoli ti sottovalutavi molto! – disse lei piuttosto. – Come quella volta che dubitavi di riuscire a pedalare la bici con me sulla canna! Ti incoraggiai io! –  
Pierre ricordò la scena, e arrossendo distolse lo sguardo.  
\- Siamo sempre stati diversi… - le mormorò. Lei assentì, poi sorrise.  
\- Se lascerai da parte il modo in cui mi hai idealizzata e il risentimento verso l’Acqua, vedrai solo la ragazzina che conoscevi. –  
Guardò il suo profilo pensieroso, dei pensieri corsero per la sua mente concatenandosi velocemente.  
\- Anche tu senti una strana sensazione di equilibrio quando sei accanto a me? – le domandò a bruciapelo.  
\- Sì. – ammise in un soffio.  
\- È strana la nostra storia. Ci siamo incontrati da bambini senza sapere chi fossimo, passando tutta l’estate insieme; adesso ci siamo rivisti da adulti e, nonostante il nostro quarto di secolo sia vicino, nessuno dei due è ancora sposato… -  
\- Cosa stai farneticando, Pierre? – chiese imbarazzata. Era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome, gli piacque.  
\- E se non fosse un caso? Se i Quattro Elementi ci stessero spingendo a… _sposarci_? – concluse deglutendo.  
\- Ci frequentiamo da pochissimi giorni, se così si può dire! – esclamò lei agitata.  
\- A Las Vegas la gente di sposa dopo una notte. – asserì sicuro di sé.  
\- Non siamo americani, non possiamo fare americanate! – risero insieme.  
\- Non abbiamo molto tempo. – parlò lui, stavolta serio. – Possiamo almeno provarci. – lei sospirò scuotendo la testa.  
\- Non so, Pierre, mi sembra assurdo. Non ti amo. –  
\- Neanch’io. –  
\- Detto così suona malissimo! – lo rimproverò bonariamente.  
\- Ma mi stai stringendo ancora la mano. – le fece notare.  
Livia lasciò la presa, e alzando gli occhi al cielo si scostò una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi.  
\- Ripeto: non so che dirti. Ma sono d’accordo sul fatto che sia un’opportunità e che ci sia un qualcosa. –  
\- Una strana sensazione di compensazione. – commentò lui.  
\- Una quiete raggiunta dopo una battaglia soddisfacente. – aggiunse lei.  
\- A conferma del fatto che abbiamo due pessimi caratteri! – concluse ironizzando Pierre, e risero complici.  
\- È solo un caso. – disse la ragazza ravviandosi i capelli.  
\- Non è un caso, è un’opportunità, l’hai detto anche tu. – la guardò negli occhi. - E se solo stando vicini sentiamo qualcosa, cosa succede se faccio questo… -  
Le scostò dagli occhi la ciocca contro cui stava ancora combattendo, e la baciò dolcemente sulla bocca. Lei non si ribellò, percepì nettamente che stava sentendo anche lei la sensazione di pacifica resa e placido equilibrio che lui stava avvertendo. Una sensazione esaltante, tra l’altro.  
Quando lei riaprì gli occhi aveva le guance rosse, ed entrambi scottavano.  
\- È stato bello. – commentò semplicemente lei.  
\- E penso che ciò sia dovuto a noi, non agli Elementi, no? L’hai detto tu poco fa. – osservò lui.  
Livia si morse un labbro e si rialzò dalla panchina.  
\- Tutto ciò è inverosimile, Pierre! – sorrise agitata. – Lasciami pensare. Anche se credo che potrei accettare una proposta di matrimonio da un rockettaro come te, solo se mi cantasse una canzone di Claudio Baglioni! – risero ancora una volta complici, e poi lei, imbarazzata, andò via a grandi passi senza salutarlo, come se stare ancora con lui la soffocasse. Ma lui non si offese, anzi.  
Mise le mani in tasca, e nel riverbero del sole sulla superficie del mare, provò a trovare un modo per convincerla.  
  


***

  
  
Fortunatamente Davide non avrebbe assistito a quella scena, e la cosa lo rincuorava. Stessa cosa non poteva dire della sua famiglia.  
Dalla finestra aperta sentì Manuela urlare festosa alla madre.  
\- Mamma, mamma! Pierre sta per fare una serenata a Livia! È sotto la sua finestra con la chitarra! –  
\- Oh, cielo! – gridò la madre incredula, e chiamò il restò della famiglia. – Diana! Chiama tuo padre! Finalmente ci siamo! –  
Avrebbe voluto che la terra lo inghiottisse, ma non prima di aver fatto il suo tentativo.  
Si mise in piedi sul muretto che circondava le aiuole del giardino dei nonni di Livia, imbracciò la chitarra e sperò che Axl Rose perdonasse questa sua mancanza.  
\- _Passerotto non andare via, senza i tuoi capricci che farò?_ – cantò incerto.  
Subito dopo una divertita Livia si affacciò dalla finestra: rideva scuotendo la testa. Il vederla stranamente lo incoraggiò, e sicuro di sé riuscì a portare a termine la canzone, senza smettere di guardarla.  
Alla fine lei richiuse la finestra e scese di corsa da lui, ancora in piedi sul muretto.  
\- Decisamente ti trovo più intenso su altri pezzi! – ironizzò andandogli incontro.  
\- Si fa quel che si può! – disse allargando le braccia.  
La ragazza si parò davanti a lui a braccia conserte, si morse un labbro.  
\- Siamo troppo diversi, Pierre. –  
\- Mio padre dice che c’è pur sempre il divorzio. – asserì convinto.  
\- Eppure riesci a farmi stare bene. – gli disse tutto di un fiato.  
\- Anche tu, ma non ti aspettare che io non usi muretti, gradini e marciapiedi pur essere più alto di te almeno quando ti bacio! – scherzò lui.  
Lei rise, questa volta rilassata.  
\- Allora ok, - si avvicinò ad un passo da lui. – sposiamoci. –  
Le accarezzò il viso guardandola negli occhi sorridendo e, ignorando la voce sarcastica della sorella che lo invitava a scendere dal muretto, la baciò intensamente sotto gli applausi dei genitori entusiasti.  
Anche Davide ne sarebbe stato contento.  
  
  
 _Contemporaneamente, nella mitica residenza dei Quattro Elementi, Fuoco e Acqua si complimentavano con loro stessi.  
\- E questa è andata! – disse Fuoco. – Adesso le due maledizioni si annulleranno a vicenda e la questione sarà risolta! Siamo proprio dei geni!  
Morra cinese per decidere degli altri due? - _  
  
  


\- **Fine** -

  
  
  
**Credits:** ovviamente quei versi appartengono a Claudio Baglioni, si tratta di _Sabato pomeriggio_ , canzone che, ahimè, non mi piace per nulla *nono* **  
**


End file.
